


【狡朱】犹在镜中

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 现代背景。拍摄PSYCHO PASS系列剧集的这八年间，演员常守朱与演员狡啮慎也之间发生的故事。给朱朱的生日贺文。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【狡朱】犹在镜中

常守朱从屋檐下的阴翳里走出来，走进光中，走进葳蕤生辉的春色里。 

“请我吃点什么吧。”朱微微抬头看向狡啮慎也。 

“了解。”狡啮慎也温柔地笑了。

“CUT！完美！”

狡啮慎也的大特写结束了。

现场的所有人在听到导演塩谷直义的这句话后，纷纷鼓掌欢呼起来，笑声与喝彩瞬间充斥了片场——电影PSYCHO PASS FI杀青了。

狡啮收起了笑容，远远地向导演点了点头，便穿过庆贺的人群，朝着更衣室走去。

“杀青了！这三个月各位都辛苦了！等下举办的杀青宴请大家务必出席哦。”

朱捧着刚刚收到的一大束花，快步走到导演面前，“不好意思，导演。晚上我还有事，杀青宴我就先不参加了。我等着回头参加您的拿奖庆功宴哦。”

“没关系，你有事就去忙。我才是要好好谢谢你肯继续来拍这部戏。”塩谷面带感激拍了拍朱的肩膀，他像是忽然想到了什么，旋即语气中带了几分担心和试探，“毕竟你和狡啮之前……”

“您别担心这些，我能够处理好这些问题。”朱只是客气地淡淡一笑，“那么，我先走了。”

塩谷看着她走远的背影，叹了口气。

朱在更衣室脱下外套，换上自己的私服。她走出门时遇到了几位以前的同事，大家站在走廊里热火朝天地聊了起来。等朱注意到窗外西沉的晚阳，她才匆忙与大家告别。和助理打过招呼后，她独自走向停车场。

她戴上墨镜，发动车子，黑色轿车很快便驶入市区，被湍急的车流吞没。

常守朱是一名演员，今年二十八岁。

她的出道非常偶然，却也足够幸运。朱原本是心理学专业的学生，在学期伊始偶然选修了杂贺让二教授的犯罪心理学课程。教授喜欢她的聪慧，恰好他的编剧好友深见真先生正在为新剧本寻找原型兼女主角，杂贺教授便推荐了当年二十岁的朱。

深见先生试图创作一部近未来科幻悬疑剧。他没有从业已出道的明星中选择主角，令人大跌眼镜的是，他选用了杂贺教授的三名学生，准确地说，是现在的以及曾经的学生——常守朱、狡啮慎也、槙岛圣护作为自己的故事主角。彼时的狡啮慎也是一名刑警。

深见先生花费了三个月的时间与三人交谈沟通，甚至共度了一些假期，以了解他们的性格与往昔经历。他原封不动地使用了三人的姓名，完美复制了三人的性格，因而这个架空的故事，简直就像是为三人量身定制的平行人生。

朱并不抗拒银幕、抗拒演戏，她甚至还有些兴奋。在进组之前，她还旁听了表演系的一些课程，学习了不少技巧。

PSYCHO PASS正式开始拍摄的那一天，朱才首次见到两位男主角。那时的她瞬间就被槙岛圣护的银色假发吸引了，完全忽视了安静坐在角落里看书的狡啮。

狡啮也只是抬头看了一眼这个短发女孩，便重新低下了头。

狡啮与朱，他们要扮演一对灵魂契合的搭档，在被西比拉统治的社会中，从陌生到熟悉，再到分离。

纸上得来终觉浅，朱所储备的理论知识并不能保佑初出茅庐的新人演员一帆风顺。她与戏中女主角的青涩初体验颇为相似，碰壁、迷惘、摇摆不定。在镜头前化身他者、演绎他人的故事的难度，还是超出了朱的预期。

起初，朱和狡啮的对手戏总是NG，特别是第一集里她手握dominator向狡啮射击的那场戏。她对枪感到陌生与恐惧，总是无法果断摁下扳机。NG的次数多了，原本和蔼可亲的导演也会忍不住发火，亲自上阵示范。朱的愧疚与紧张在瞥见狡啮的表情时全部消散了——狡啮在漫不经心地偷笑，当他发现了朱的注视，还耸了耸肩。狡啮伸出一只手，比作手枪的样子，抬手瞄准朱，隔空开了一枪。

狡啮是个冷峻又可靠的人，这是朱对他的最初印象。站在面无表情的狡啮身旁，跟随他的动作去舒展、释放自己的情绪，朱感到安心。

啊，对了，和狡啮渐渐相处融洽是从训练室那场戏开始的，朱想起来了。

狡啮要与格斗机器人缠斗在一起，并赤手空拳毁坏机器人坚硬的钢铁外壳。朱站在场外把赤膊的狡啮以及他块块鲜明的腹肌看了个够。而场内的狡啮拳头都肿起来了，却仍在被导演刁难。朱拍下了狡啮绝望的表情和被机器人打趴下的样子，偷偷发给了同剧组的唐之杜志恩。没想到第二天狡啮晃晃悠悠来到她面前，问她要照片的原图。

朱坏笑着拒绝了。隔天她在宜野座伸元的手机上见到了狡啮的偷拍杰作——被导演痛骂却扭头憋笑的自己。

等红绿灯的间隙，朱点起了一支烟。嫣红的落霞，燃烧着的仿佛是她回忆中的少女时代。

狡啮慎也抽烟的样子很好看。他手指细长，不算突出的骨节之间夹着一支白色的SPINEL，指缝都被烟气缭绕。尼古丁聚成的山雨欲来的雾气中，他锋利硬朗的、如山峦倒映的下颌线都模糊起来。吞吐的动作使他凸起的喉结微微滚动。

朱会忍不住偷看他，哪怕入眼的只是灯下的恍惚人影。

经历过一段时间的磨合之后，演员们逐渐熟稔起来。入戏的过程是将现实世界抛弃的过程，主角心甘情愿地成为虚构世界的囚徒，与各自的角色像藤蔓般缠绕在一起，互相汲取活力，生生不息。

虽然早已阅读过完整的剧本，但在戏拍到一半时，朱与狡啮才基本上完成了完美潜入角色这项任务——彻底沉浸于西比拉的统治中，彻底成为一名勇敢良善的监视官与一名偏执凶狠的执行官。朱与狡啮分享了他们所背负着的同伴被害的痛苦，以及势必追捕凶手的夙愿。

狡啮不仅在戏中支持朱、引导朱、保护朱，在戏外他也不由自主地这么做了。朱迷失在某种情绪中无法出戏的时候，是狡啮一遍又一遍唤她清醒。

船原雪被槙岛杀死的那场戏拍完后，朱依然久久呆坐在地板上。她胸中的悲怆、愤懑、不甘与无力，郁结成了混沌闭锁的迷宫，将她囚于其中，没有答案，没有出口。虚拟挚友的死将真实的常守朱也封闭在了某个遥远的、飘着雪的冬天。

收工后，朱站在站牌下等待返程的公交车，从天而降的瓢泼大雨使带着小小雨棚的车站变成了一方孤岛。一辆私家车突然停在她面前，降下的车窗露出了狡啮的脸。

“上车。”狡啮命令她。朱木讷地打开车门，坐了进去。

车子笔直地朝向郊野开去。朱没有询问狡啮要去哪里，她盯着窗外看了许久，在沉闷的雨声和车内的寂静中慢慢睡了过去。

等她醒来时，发现自己躺在一张沙发上。雨停了，天也全黑。氤氲微凉的夜风从打开的窗缝里钻进来，狡啮靠在窗边抽着烟。

“醒了吗？”狡啮熄灭了手中的烟，“想吃点什么吗？”

“不用了。这是哪里？”朱好奇地环视四周。

“我祖母留下的山间小屋。别墅算不上，不过五脏俱全。我心情不好的时候，会来这里住上几天。”狡啮走向吧台，给她倒了一杯热茶。

“运气好的话，我们会遇见奇迹。”

“奇迹？”

“等等看吧。”

狡啮口中所谓的奇迹是几颗流星。被雨水洗刷过的夜空虽然漆黑但是更加清亮透彻，星屑从千亿光年之外的宇宙降临人间，划出银白的、细长的轨迹，像是一道道被急速吟咏的神秘咒语，封印了人类渺小又脆弱不堪的时刻。

林海被风撩起阵阵叶波，哗啦作响。它们传入朱的耳朵时，只留下了窸窸窣窣的轻柔，仿似一声声情意绵绵的晚安。

狡啮脱下了外套，递给朱，“天台风大，穿上吧。”

“为什么要带我来这里呢，狡啮先生？”朱乖乖穿上了他的夹克。

“你入戏太深了，常守。”

朱没有说话。

“刑警的直觉告诉我，这不是什么好事。你已经把你生命中的一部分融入了这个角色，足够了。你是独一无二的，不能被角色诱入歧途。”

“入戏太深……狡啮先生不也是吗？”朱笑了笑。

“我吗？”

“不然你为什么对我这么好呢……”朱看着狡啮，狡啮明显被这个问题问住了，怔愣了一瞬间，“啊，抱歉，我好像说了奇怪的话。”

“我是刑警，类似剧本里的案件我已经见得足够多了。”狡啮岔开了话题，“但亲自演出还是要另当别论。”

他们并没有在天台待很久，朱被瑰丽的星空与山间的静谧吸引，思绪四散。狡啮话也不多。但她心上的雾霭在两人偶尔蹦出的只言片语中渐渐退散殆尽了。狡啮看她重新恢复了精神，便开车将朱送回了家中。

之后的日子里，狡啮会主动帮助朱对戏，而朱则会在剧组收工之后请狡啮去喝一杯。宜野座伸元偶尔也会加入他们。朱知道了二人在学生时代是挚友。

朱和狡啮的最后一场对手戏是在稻田里。狡啮抱着被槙岛打伤的朱走出麦田，将她放在路边，留下一句“这是我和他之间的问题”，便头也不回地追着槙岛而去。朱声嘶力竭地叫初狡啮的名字，在那之后一阵头晕目眩，真实可感的钝痛偷袭了她的心——

明明早已知道故事的最后狡啮会离开，明明在心中无数次默念这是戏这不是我的真实人生，可为什么我会难以抑制的心痛？这是一趟疲惫又残缺的旅途，我山一程水一程来到他面前，竟然是为了与他告别。

狡啮看到她眸中熊熊燃烧着一束蓝色的火焰。

朱和狡啮慎也成为情人，是在杀青之后。

某个周末同剧组的几位演员一起来到狡啮那幢山间小楼聚会烧烤。夜间大家结束攀谈，各自回房，朱独自来到了天台远眺。很快她便听到了狡啮走近的脚步声。

狡啮用一种复杂的目光看着她，时隔不久再见到他，朱心中的百感交集使她眼前凝结出了幻象——她不是这个世界里的常守朱，她是PSYCHO PASS里的监视官，此刻的狡啮慎也不是狡啮慎也，是她依赖、追随却最终难以挽留的部下，或者说，是她的拳拳心意，是她不知不觉间深种的情衷。

她用哽咽着的、微微发抖的声音问了出口：“狡啮慎也，你会遵守和我的约定吗？”

狡啮伸手遮住了她的眼，吻上她的唇。

“待在我身边吧，常守朱。”

电视剧PSYCHO PASS掀起了一阵收视狂潮，朱也签约了经纪公司，在完成学业后，她将正式成为一名演员。狡啮拒绝了任何经纪公司的邀请，暂时赋闲在家。

朱与狡啮确实度过了一段甜蜜的、仿若热恋的时光。狡啮在朱的学校附近租下了一间公寓，他们瞒着亲人好友，低调地开始了同居生活。朱每每下课回到家中，狡啮躺在沙发上看书的背影与餐桌上摆好的佳肴肯定早已恭候多时。偶尔狡啮会带朱去山中住上一段时间，或是制定一场短途旅行，看花看雪看海看万物。

变故出现在半年之后。当深见先生再次找到二人，告诉他们续集已经在筹备制作时，狡啮态度坚决地回绝了。他告诉深见先生，自己另有打算。朱沉默了。

狡啮在晚上郑重地告诉了朱自己的留学规划，并且拿出了已经收到的offer。

“就要三十岁了，不能给人生留下遗憾，我想更多的研学犯罪心理学。”  
“不能让我饰演角色依靠吞噬自己的生命绽放异彩。虽然那时曾劝你不要入戏太深。可我也在劫难逃，犯下了同样的错误。”  
“我不知道爱上的是剧中的你还是真实的你，我猜你也是。”

她没有反驳，尊重了狡啮的选择。

风流云散，一别如雨。

狡啮的离开是悄无声息的，朱的生活并没有因此被打乱。她偶尔看着原本烟火气息十足的公寓里那张宽阔的双人床，会有些失魂落魄。她学会了抽烟。被这部剧改写的人生会走向哪里，她不知道。

朱依然出演了PSYCHO PASS的续集。宜野座好像知道了什么，开始对她照顾有加。朱尝试从自己的角色中剥离，并远远地与她和谐相处。尽管在一些时候，她仍然会迷惑，她不知道自己在面对恶行时滚烫沸腾的热血，是被角色赋予的，还是来自心中深藏的正义感。她站在镜子前，看着镜中人，一遍又一遍地问，我是谁？

她很少NG了，塩谷导演夸赞她有了成熟演员的样子。

到家了。朱将车停在地下车库，打开了车门，向楼上走去。她摘下墨镜，客厅空空荡荡的，书房传来了播放电影的声音。

她推门而入，狡啮应声回头，“欢迎回家。”

朱看到他播放着的电影是PSYCHO PASS二期之后拍摄的剧场版。投屏里自己与狡啮在废墟里相遇了，乌云被撕裂出一道伤口，灿灿金光洒在他们久别重逢的脸上。

“要坐下一起看吗？”狡啮拍了拍身边的座椅。

朱想了想，走了过去坐了下来。

狡啮重新回归PSYCHO PASS系列，是在二期之后的剧场版。深见先生和塩谷导演多次漂洋过海来拜访他、说服他，让他没办法像当初那般冷漠拒绝。在东南亚的拍摄现场，他和朱时隔两年再次相逢。

狡啮两年前匆忙地出国，更像是一场落荒而逃。他的心中被埋下了一粒迟疑的种子，甚至无法肯定地分辨出自己与槙岛的不同。他在远离故土的时间里，试图撕下槙岛在他身上贴上的所有标签。复仇的故事落下帷幕后，在自己身上、在真实的生活中，正义究竟应该以何种姿态被接纳，他在努力学习着。

朱褪去了少女的烂漫与彷徨，炯炯有神的双眸包蕴着坚毅。她瘦了，也结实了，有了流畅的肌肉线条。戏中的人生跌宕与现实的万般际遇，为她增添了一份独特的、和光同尘的美感。她没有躲避狡啮的审视，礼貌而疏离地颔首示意——没有一丝旁逸斜出的爱与恨，他们只是陌生人。

最令狡啮惊讶的是，她学会吸烟了。狡啮知道自己抽烟的样子很好看，当初在剧组时，他也一次又一次地感知到了朱的偷窥。当他看向朱时，朱总会装作自己在看着别的什么地方。

从废墟前往游击营地的那场戏里，狡啮要将自己的衬衫脱下扔给了朱，以遮蔽她身上公安的标志。朱穿在身上，飞快地闻了闻衬衫上残留的他的味道。

狡啮捕捉到了这个小动作，豁然开朗。他小心翼翼地确认，自己是否还在被爱。狡啮收集了朱的许多小动作：朱和他吸着同一个牌子的香烟，甚至连抽烟的姿势都一模一样；当剧组的成员围在一起吃饭大笑时，朱会下意识地看向狡啮；他拍摄危险的打戏时，朱不会露面，但总有一瓶止痛药水出现在拍摄现场。

“塩谷导演很喜欢玩弄光影的游戏。”朱在一片幽暗中开了口。

“是啊，我们重逢的那场戏不就是雨天变晴天吗？”

朱没有接话，认真地盯着屏幕。

狡啮与朱的最后一场对手戏，仍旧是分道扬镳的场景，是再一次告别。朱在面对分离时成熟了很多，悲伤的神色转瞬即逝，狡啮看到她眼中的火焰依旧旺盛。拍摄完成后，朱迅速平复了自己的情绪，笑着约大家一起聚餐喝酒。出戏与入戏，对她来说已经收放自如。

“你和宜野坐在台阶上时，在想什么呢？”

“没什么。有点感慨，真实的常守朱在PSYCHO PASS的世界里成全了常守朱的一切，最终也成全了我自己。”

“你呢，狡啮先生？最后那幕重新踏上逃离之路的你，又在想什么呢？”

“这算什么，交换秘密吗？”狡啮笑了笑，关掉了电影投屏。

“可以啊，要试试吗？”朱站起身，跨坐在狡啮腿上，捧起他的脸，逼迫他看向自己。

昏暗无光的环境里，狡啮死死盯着朱眼中那束旧日的火焰。

“你先说。”

“好。第二季中，所有与香烟有关的镜头，都是我让深见先生加上的。”

“为什么要这么做？”

“报复你。就算让自己爱上香烟产生的幻象，也不要再想起真实的你。”

“你好狠心啊。”狡啮啄了啄朱的嘴唇。

“轮到你了。”

“你还记得第一季末尾那场戏吗，就是你跳上槙岛驾驶的那辆货车，我喊了你的名字。”

“记得啊。”

“剧本里的原台词是监视官，可我最后脱口而出的是你的名字，就像在心中默念了千百万次一样。”

在东南亚杀青的那晚，狡啮敲响了朱的房门。

他们谁都不曾说起过去，在热带湿热的雨夜，抵死缠绵。狡啮会用突围这个词来形容那晚的一切。他走投无路的爱情在龙潭虎穴中腹背受敌，只好竭力背水一战，赢便是新生，输也是壮死，毫无挣扎软弱的空隙，毫无遗憾。

人总是贪心的动物，马斯洛需求层次理论的最顶端，就是爱。

在那之后，狡啮重新返回学校，低调继续学业；朱尝试着突破自我，拓宽戏路，出演了几部口碑不错的电影。他们没有说起复合，也没有说起爱的真假。狡啮会在学校放假时回到日本，住在朱的公寓里；如果有工作需要前往美国，朱也会特意留出时间去见狡啮一面。

狡啮在去年拿到了博士学位，回国任教，朱知道后送了他一身制作精细的西服，并留言“上课时请务必系好领带”。朱已然是人气爆棚的实力派女星，习惯了在镁光灯和相机包围下的生活。为了躲避狗仔的偷拍，她和狡啮的约会地点也被局限在了各自的家中。她并不希望二人的关系影响狡啮的本职工作，所以也在竭力避免被媒体曝光的可能。狡啮将一切看在眼中，他于心有愧，却不知如何补偿朱的牺牲。

狡啮担任了SS篇Case3的男主角，在休假时跟随剧组前往西藏地区拍摄新的剧情。塩谷导演也是在那时候听说了朱和狡啮曾经相恋但最终分手决裂的传闻，他天真地相信是朱伤了狡啮的心，致使狡啮心碎，不得已出国疗伤。他不知道后来发生的一切。

朱和狡啮在今年回归了第三季和剧场版，只不过她的戏份要比狡啮少很多。她看着新人演员的演出，不由自主地追忆起了自己的成长。剧中的平行宇宙与现实生活交相辉映，这八年来，她守护了内心坚如磐石的正义，她惩治了罄竹难书的恶行，她目睹了西比拉社会的修补与进化，她看着无数追寻幸福的人在各自的命运中头破血流，她与志同道合的伙伴一次又一次心意相通。

朱曾经看过台剧《一把青》，里面有一句很重要的台词：青春作伴好还乡。她在此刻恍然大悟，台湾人说这句诗的时候，重点不是青春，不是还乡，而是作伴。作伴的程度深到——就算是独自走在街上，听到别的什么人喊伙伴们的名字，也一定会回头。为作伴在心上的那些名字，回头。

而究竟要如何评价狡啮慎也这个人，她也得出了自己的答案。

从黑夜跨过直到黎明，从人间芳菲落尽到寒冷砭骨的冬日，从她曾经破碎腐烂的胸腔长出新的血肉和细嫩的皮肤里，她知道，她从来都知道，从遇见他的时候就知道——这世界荒唐混乱都是谎言，而狡啮慎也是永远清醒正直、摄人心魄的存在。

电影FI上映后，一众主创被邀请参加东京国际电影节，共同走上红毯。朱作为电影节的特邀嘉宾，将压轴出场。狡啮打电话告诉朱自己有事不能到场时，朱正在镜子前整理自己的礼服。得知这个消息，她算不上失望，但还是有些不悦——明明他答应了塩谷导演，怎么能说失约就失约呢。

她看着镜中的自己，半露背的一字领设计突出她优美的颈线和背后振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨。乳白色的长裙在背后收束了腰线，它层层叠叠的大裙摆，柔顺地拖在地上。纯洁与性感两种气质在她身上完美混合，朱像朵娇嫩绽放的玉兰花。

镜中的倒影是常守朱，镜外的人也是常守朱。

她从未走出过PSYCHO PASS故事中如同镜像的世界，她也永远不必走出。PSYCHO PASS的戏中人最终纷纷得到了圆满与幸福，她亦是如是。

七年前的问题终于传来了答案——不管狡啮爱上的是谁，她都是常守朱。

很快就要轮到朱走上红毯了，她坐在车中安静地等待着。突然，有人敲打她车窗，司机降下了玻璃——原本爽约的狡啮出现了。他穿着朱送他的那套西装，系着黑色的领结。

“你怎么……”朱惊讶地看着他。

狡啮郑重地打开了车门，向她伸出手，“轮到你出场了，常守小姐。不知道我是否有幸邀请你和我一起走上红毯呢？”

记者与观众们纷纷看向他们，快门摁下的啪嗒声与粉丝们的呐喊声如雷贯耳，像潮水般淹没了红毯与其之上的夜空。闪光灯此起彼伏，将他们包围在炽热的视线与光线中。

朱面色苍白，她的世界失去了所有声音，就在这一刻。万籁俱寂中，她只能听见自己如擂鼓般蓬勃有力的心跳，一声一声敲打在岁月堆积出的高墙。墙倒了，她终于看见光向自己奔来。

朱努力平复自己的表情，将手放进他的手中，下车的时候飞快地凑在他的耳边问道：“你知道这样做意味着什么吗？”

狡啮狡猾地笑了，“我知道。”

他牵着朱走上红毯，直直迎向全世界的注视。

“我准备好了。”

Fin

番外：枪与玫瑰

常守朱家的客厅里有一面墙壁做成了书墙，但中间最显眼的地方，放置的是她收获的奖杯和各式各样的dominator模型。

朱记得在美国时见过狡啮慎也的配枪，是一把柯尔特蟒蛇型左轮手枪，和他在剧中使用的手枪一模一样。她曾经让狡啮把手枪陈列在模型旁边，狡啮拒绝了。朱询问原因，狡啮神秘一笑，避而不谈。

距离朱生日还有一个月的时候，每天她都会看到一束新鲜的玫瑰放在dominator旁。

到她生日当天，朱压在他身上，再次询问他到底把枪放在了哪里，狡啮才委屈巴巴地说了实话——

“饶了我吧。枪在回日本之前就卖了，卖掉的所有钱也都换成玫瑰了。”

玫瑰也算是守护爱情的武器。这大概就是老男人脱轨的浪漫吧，朱想。

写在后面：一个成年人的晦涩爱情故事，Old flames die hard。（我好像也只会写这种故事。）文名“犹在镜中”取自了瑞典导演英格玛·伯格曼执导的同名影片。它的英文译名是“See through a glass darkly”，取自《哥林多前书》13章12节。我很喜欢这个名字，中文名与英文名都韵味十足。

文中“青春作伴好还乡”引用自很多年前在微博上看到的一段话，作者是谁我忘了。

谢谢你来看。


End file.
